The Children In the Dark
by BethAspen
Summary: Gwenivere finds herself having visions of the future Witch. She must protect her, but she is not the only person to seek Witch. Many others seek her, including the all powerful Saetan.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is Beth's first fanfic, so if you want to flame Beth, please sign it. Beth does not respect cowards. If you want to compliment Beth's work, She doesn't care if you sign it.  
  
Disclaimer: Beth does not own the Dark Jewel Trilogy, but she has brain control over the author. So, it was all Beth's idea. * Insane laughter, then woman walks in and gives Beth shot * Beth doesn't really own it. Beth was just angry because she didn't have her medication yet. Beth will probably die of overdose. * Just kidding *  
  
The Children In the Dark  
  
Part one  
  
As Robert walked into the room he heard his mother's blood curdling scream. He looked up, his hazel eyes horrified with what he saw. A drop of blood landed on his forehead, making him wince. He saw blood oozing from his mother's mouth, her eyes full of fear. Then she collapsed into his arms, revealing his aunt. She simply stared at him.  
His aunt pulled a bloody finger to her lips, gesturing for him to keep silent. He nodded, to frightened to disagree. She smiled and with drew her Demon Ball from her sister's bleeding corpse. Robert looked at his mother's face. It had turned a ghostly pale. He looked up to see what was making a squelching sound. He saw his aunt drinking the blood of her sister, finally digging deep within and taking her soul. He felt a tear run down his cheek, but quickly wiped it away  
Robert began to sob as his Aunt walked him to his room. He could feel the blood on his hands, his skin, and his eternal being. When they came to his door she gave him a kiss. He could feel the blood smear across his lips and into his mouth, still fresh. He raised his arm and wiped his face clean. Then he broke into a sprint, his Green jewel shielding his little sister Gwenivere. 


	2. Part two

Author's Note: Some people were complaining about blood sucking from the first part. Well, Beth doesn't think there will be anymore, so those of you who didn't like it, there is no more.  
  
Part Two  
  
Robert awoke in a cold sweat. He remembered, vividly, the day his mother died. He had watched her die, felt her blood, and had just stood there. He had done nothing to help her and this was why he blamed himself. He could have helped her. He could still feel her blood on his lips.  
After his mother's death, his Aunt Cassandra, his mother's identical twin took his mother's place. She then became Thesis. That had been his mother's name. Now he had only his sister, Gwenivere, left. His father had left before he had been born. He cared not where he had gone. It had been three years since his mother had died.  
There was a bang on the door. His usual wake up call. He got up and unlocked his door, then crawled back into his warm bed. His manservant entered with a note and breakfast. He first summoned the note and dismissed his butler, which according to Blood Protocol, was extremely rude. He looked at the seal. It was Charlie's seal. Charlie was a stringy little boy who loved to read, one of Robert's best friends. Robert than broke the seal. Dear Robert,  
Your sister has been taken back to Briarwood, along with my sister. I'm going after them.  
Charlie  
Robert couldn't think. He was in a wreck. All he could do was send words over the green thread. * Charlie, ya there? *  
Ten minutes passed by without any sign of Charlie. Robert began to chew the feather on his quill pen. He was very nervous. Then he heard something on the thread. * Robert? * * Charlie get back now. * * No, I'm already at Briarwood. * * How did you get there? * * Rode on the back of the carriage. * * Damn! * * Robert your Aunt was the one who sent for the carriage. * * She will pay! * * Good-bye. * * Charlie wait! * * Ya? * * Be careful and don't get yourself killed. * * Ok, that's a promise. * * Bye Charlie. Good luck. *  
They led Gwenivere and Jenivieve out to the back of the building along with many other children. When they looked up, Gwenivere and Jenivieve saw a boy tied to a pole. At his feet was straw. Then Jenivieve let out a blood-curdling scream and fainted. Gwenivere looked closely at the boy. It was Charlie.  
Gwenivere pulled with all her might at her captors. They held her, laughing as the straw caught fire.  
" Hold her eyes open!" said Dr. Kryst loudly. He watched her wriggle in pain as they taped her eyes open. She kept shouting at them to let him go. They wouldn't listen. She cried, kicked, and screamed. She tried using jewel power, but it wouldn't work. Her jewels never worked. She finally stopped struggling after about an hour. Through tears she watched Charlie burn alive, heard his screams of agony, could smell his flesh and blood, burning.  
Once he had been determined dead, the Uncles removed Charlie from his post and let go of Gwenivere. She first pulled the tape from her eyelids, then doubled over and vomited. Nobody moved from his or her position. The children weren't led inside. Something else was going to happen on this already forsaken night.  
" Now for our next event, a beheading. This is what happens when you invite a rescue squad," yelled Dr. Kryst.  
Gwenivere heard screams coming from the platform. She looked and saw Jenivieve fighting her guards. She was being dragged towards the beheading block. Gwenivere eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in horror. She got up and sprinted towards the platform.  
Not Jenivieve, anybody but Jenivieve. Gwenivere thought to herself. Her captors then noticed she had gotten up and was running. They tried to grab her, but slipped in her vomit.  
The axe was raised above Jenivieve's head. Just a couple more seconds thought Gwenivere. Darkness just let me touch her and she'll be safe. She was on the stairs. The axe was coming down.  
" No!" screamed Gwenivere. She was almost there. Just a couple more steps, just a little further. She ran up and across the stage.  
Boom!  
Gwenivere was splattered with blood. Only one more step and she could have saved her. Gwenivere collapsed to her knees and cried. Right there, in front of everyone she just cried.  
Everyone was herded back into the mansion. Gwenivere just sat there, silently crying to herself, when a little girl came up and pulled her to her feet. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and dried Gwenivere's eyes. She took her hand and led her into the mansion. Suddenly the world began to fade and she was in an entirely different place.  
A woman was red as a tomato and kept cursing loudly. She seemed to be pushing. Gwenivere looked down and saw a baby girl was being born. Gwenivere thought the baby unusual. She looked closely at the girl's forehead. There was a golden spike protruding out of it. Then all at once, Gwenivere knew who the baby was.  
Her vision began to fade as Briarwood came back to her sight. Rose, the little girl, was kneeling next to her.  
" Gwenivere, are you ok?" asked Rose sounding really worried.  
" She has come," answered Gwenivere. She was so breathless.  
" Who has come Gwenivere? Who?" asked Rose shaking in fear.  
" The queen I've been waiting for. Witch has come," Gwenivere, said amazement in her eyes. 


End file.
